


Little Questions

by Belladonna1185



Series: Hellebore & Honeywater: A Drabble Collection [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2012-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-12 10:52:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belladonna1185/pseuds/Belladonna1185
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And what can you really say to something like that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Questions

Green-glass eyes bore into him…waiting for an answer.

 

And what can you really say to something like that?

 

The question is so full of finality; scares him more than Voldemort ever did.

 

He’s amazed that this moment is _reality_ and not some _hallucination_. Maybe it is?  It’s too perfect to be truth.

 

He never expected to be _here_ with _him._

 

Time seems infinite and yet, fleeting.

 

It’s _time._ He must answer.

 

Firming his resolve, exhaling the breath that has been trapped since the question was posed, he decides (as if there was ever a doubt to the answer.)

 

“I do.”

 


End file.
